


Frustrated

by areyoureddiekids



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cuties, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, and eddie is needy af, being cute, slight nsfw???, they're 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureddiekids/pseuds/areyoureddiekids
Summary: A reply to this prompt from my tumblr (floralreddie): Reddie heated make out session.So, here you go.





	Frustrated

Eddie’s new to the physical aspect of being in a relationship.

Sure, he and Richie had been together for around four months now, and they had shared a few sparing, affectionate kisses. It had taken them long enough to get to the point where they could even admit that they liked each other, and Eddie was more than happy to just bask in Richie’s company.

That, and it still kind of freaked Eddie out to put his tongue in Richie’s mouth, because germs germs germs.

Still, though, he wants to touch Richie. He wants to kiss him and love him and make Richie feel good, because even the sweet way that Richie gives Eddie a sweet kiss on the jaw or neck when they’re hanging out has Eddie all but turning to goo, and he’s not entirely sure Richie knows this.

Despite Richie’s constant talking about his dick and banging anything that moves (all talk and no action, the Losers all know) he’s so surprisingly patient and sweet that it almost annoys Eddie.

That’s how they got where they are now, with Eddie pressing hinting kisses to Richie’s cheek every so often, as they lounge in Richie’s living room whilst watching Twin Peaks. Richie smiles and pinches Eddie’s cheeks whenever he does this, eyes half on Eddie and half on the TV.

Eddie wants to punch him, because could he really be dropping anymore hints that he wants his boyfriend to ravage him?

He’s kicked his legs over Richie’s as both their limbs rest on the foot rest in front of the couch, and Eddie is pressed close to Richie’s side. He leans up slightly, an tugging at the corner of Richie’s Nirvana shirt, and presses a lingering kiss to the Richie’s jawline, his breath coming slowly out of his nose and his gaze planted on Richie’s pale face.

Richie beseeches him with a half-glance at that, a curious smiling edging onto his face. ‘You okay there, Ed’s?’

Eddie sighs, nods, and turns back to the television, a light blush coating his cheeks. He didn’t want to be the one to initiate a full make out session, that was Richie. He just wanted to show Richie that was what he wanted, because Eddie was inexperienced as shit and he was embarrassed to even tell Richie that was what he wanted.

Recently, at school, he was even half tempted to drag Richie into the Gym toilets and press him against the toilet stall and kiss his boyfriends pale neck like there was no tomorrow. Eddie never wanted to do stuff like that - what the fuck was wrong with him?!

Richie stretches out next to him, and his t-shirt rises up just a little bit, and his dark jeans lower. Eddie sees that sliver of dark hair trailing from his bellybutton down, and his ears go hot and his stomach drops out of his butt.

He’s moving before he even knows what’s happening.

He draws his legs up and over, knees resting on either side of Richie’s skinny thighs and nose pressing so suddenly against Richie’s long and pale one. He’s blushing like an idiot, he knows, as he suddenly realises exactly what he’s done as Richie stares up at him, brown eyes wide and mouth a little agape.

‘Er, Ed’s-’

Eddie rolls his eyes, before sitting a little but more comfortably on his boyfriends lap. ‘Don’t call me that,’ he snaps, before pressing his mouth solidly against Richie’s. They’ve kissed like this before, Eddie knows, with only a sparing bit of tongue.

So, as Richie hums in surprise and rests his long fingered hands against Eddie’s waist, Eddie presses his chest closer to Richie’s, heart hammering, and licks at Richie’s bottom lip.

Richie freezes, hums against, and kisses Eddie back with a suddenly open mouth and a warm tongue.

Eddie feels his heart beating a million beats a fucking second, because thank fuck, Richie got it.

‘What the fuck brought this on?’ Richie pants, as Eddie lowers his head and nips at Richie’s jawline (he’s never done that before), and reaches up to bury his hands in Richie’s wild curls. 

Eddie shrugs and kisses Richie on the mouth again. ‘Just wanted you,’ Eddie breathes, and Richie stares up at him and grins.

‘O-kay,’ Richie affirms, before grabbing Eddie’s waist all the tighter and pulling him flush against him, their laps pressed close together and their hearts beating a fast rhythm. He opens his mouth and they’re pressing hot, open mouthed kisses against each other, and Eddie feels like his head is spinning because, fuck, this is exactly what he wanted.

Eddie moans as Richie pulls him down again, against his obvious hard-on and Eddie feels like his head is going to fucking explode, because he never in his life been this close to someone.

‘Holy shit, Eddie,’ Richie groans, curly haired head buried in the crook of Eddie’s neck as he kisses and bites and mutters words that had Eddie blushing all the more. 

Eddie drags Richie’s mouth back to his, moving his lower half as much as he can to get that much needed friction, and fuck why haven’t they been doing this since the moment Richie admitted he had feeling for Eddie, and-

And suddenly there’s a muffled voice shouting, ‘Oh, shit!’ and they’re both freezing, mouths separating and heads flying in the direction of Richie’s bay window, where a majority of the Losers are standing in Richie’s front garden, mouths agape and faces red.

Bev starts laughing first, hands flying to her mouth, and Eddie scrambles off of Richie with a face so red he’s half-surprised it doesn’t set on fire.

Richie merely lounges back against the couch, a lazy smile on his face as he winks at Bill, who shakes his head and points to the road, indicating that’s where they will wait. 

Before they go, Bev still laughing, Ben throws Richie’s a subtle thumbs up as Eddie sits next to him, head buried in his hands.

‘I am mortified,’ Eddie groans, as Richie throws an arm about his shoulder and laughs into his boyfriends hair.

‘Don’t worry, Ed’s! We’ve walked in on Bev and Ben doing worse! Now, how’s about we finish what we started? I’m sure we have about five minutes before they started wondering where we are…’

‘Beep beep, Richie!’


End file.
